Goodbye
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO/Songfic  Las despedidas siempre duelen, pero calan en lo profundo del alma si nunca pueden llevarse a cabo...


Estaba escondida entre un muro y el pasillo principal del instituto…No podía evitar mirar al mar de gente con chaquetas correspondientes a los chicos que cursaban el año final de secundaria. Donde estaba él…

Eran sus últimos días en el instituto y yo aún no podía decirle nada acerca de mis sentimientos, me ocultaba para verlo pasar, quería aprovechar al máximo esos días, aunque fuera desde lejos, tomando la distancia necesaria para mantenerme segura. Bajé la mirada un par de segundos, hasta que escuché su voz entre el montón de personas, venía riendo y charlando animadamente sobre algo de música. Pasó por mi lado, sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia, suspiré cansada, durante bastante tiempo había sido así.

Y no me importaba, porque estaba enamorada y me bastaba con admirarlo desde lejos, para saber que estaba bien, que podía estar tranquila.

Desde que inicie la secundaria tuve bastantes problemas debido a mi personalidad un poco introvertida, solía soltarme con la gente a la que le tomaba mucha confianza como pasó con Rosalie y Alice, mis mejores amigas y por supuesto, con Emmett, quien era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo.

Un día paseando con ellos fue cuando vi a Edward y desde ese momento no pude sacarlo durante tres años de mi mente, su alborotado cabello cobrizo, lo despreocupado y tierno que mostraba ser incluso con tan sólo mirarlo, el poder de sus ojos, increíblemente llamativos, siendo una mezcla entre el café y la miel. Su voz y su extraña fascinación por los instrumentos musicales. Todo para mi formaban una combinación imperfectamente perfecta, pero que me encantaba.

Suspiré otra vez, e involuntariamente comencé a cantar la canción más adecuada para él, para mí, para lo que viviría…

**Adiós, adiós**

**adiós, mi amor**

**no puedo ocultar**

**no puedo ocultar lo que ha llegado**

Era inevitable pensar que el tiempo se había acabado, que en un par de días, de horas, estaría lejos, probablemente comenzaría el papeleo para la universidad, comenzaría a vivir sus sueños, y yo seguiría aquí clavada, pensando en él…

**Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir**

**tengo que ir y dejarte solo**

**pero siempre recuerda, siempre recuerda**

**siempre recuerda que te amo demasiado**

**te amo demasiado, te amo demasiado**

**Oh**

Debía evitar pensar en él, debía alejarme de los lugares que tantos recuerdos me traían, debía auto-recordarme que debía él seguir su camino sin mi…Que debía volar alto, tanto como sus sueños y metas se lo permitieran, pero aún así, necesitaba que él recordara, que supiera que había alguien confiando en sus capacidades, en su potencial, en sus sueños, alguien que lo quería con todo el corazón y que con una mirada de esos preciosos ojos.

**Adiós ojos cafés**

**adiós por ahora**

**adiós luz del sol**

**cuídate**

Increíblemente se había convertido en tantas cosas para mí, en alguien tan especial, alegraba mis días, mejoraba los malos momentos, y todo a distancia…Lo único que quería pedirle era que se cuidara, que protegiera su corazón, sus ideales como algo precioso, que no permitiera jamás que alguien le hiciera daño…Su dolor me pesaba incluso más que el mió.

**Te amo demasiado**

**Canción de cuna**

**entretenme con tus ojos**

**canción de cuna**

**canción de cuna**

**ayúdame a dormir esta noche**

**canción de cuna**

**(Canción de cuna, Canción de cuna)**

Lo que sentía era tan fuerte que incluso en las noches nunca abandonaba mis pensamientos, incluso en mis sueños se hacía presente, cuando tenía miedo pensaba en él y una sonrisa me acunaba y ayudaba a dormir…Era todo tan mágico, todo lo relacionado a él funcionaba en mi de manera positiva, curadora…Era una especie de droga, _una droga muy muy poderosa_.

**Me tengo que ir (Adiós)**

**me tengo que ir (Canción de cuna)**

**me tengo que ir (Adiós)**

**y dejarte solo**

**pero siempre recuerda (Adiós)**

**siempre recuerda (siempre)**

**siempre recuerda (adiós)**

**que te amo demasiado**

No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mi rostro mientras cantaba la peculiar canción, me dolía demasiado el hecho de perderlo, incluso sin tenerlo…Me conformé durante tanto tiempo con verlo pasar por algún lugar del instituto, escucharlo hablar o reír, admirar sus ojos y su extraña belleza a lo lejos, que ahora hasta eso me haría demasiada falta.

**Te amo demasiado (Adiós, canción de cuna)**

**te amo demasiado (Adiós)**

**te amo demasiado (Canción de cuna)**

**te amo demasiado (Adiós)**

**te amo demasiado**

Lo amaba, me había enamorado de alguien que no conocía, de alguien inalcanzable, y aún así lo había hecho con todo mi corazón, comencé a caminar de forma involuntaria incluso hacia la salida del instituto donde él aún estaba conversando con un grupo de chicas…Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se aceleró como un loco y mis pasos me fueron guiando hasta más cerca, hasta estar casi a su lado.

Una morena llegó, y lo besó ferozmente en los labios, plantando ahí nuevamente mis ilusiones y desgarrando mi corazón. Y es que debí haber supuesto que su novia sería un eterno fantasma en mi lucha para decirle a Edward lo que sentía. Me giré y caminé nuevamente hacia dentro del establecimiento, tras llevar un buen tramo de distancia me gire suavemente y no pude evitar cantar el último trozo de la canción.

**Adiós ojos cafés**

**adiós mi amor**

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, mi corazón seguiría perteneciéndole a él, mis ilusiones también, y cada noche, cuando tuviera miedo y quisiera pensar en mi propia canción de cuna, rogaría por que él estuviera bien, feliz y que jamás dejara que el miedo lo detuviera, como en mí lo hizo…


End file.
